Merana
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Hatinya terasa bagaikan disayat ketika pria itu tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun keibaan atas keadaannya. Ficlet. Warning: M for disgusting adult!


_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

**_Warning: Ficlet. M for disgusting adult! Aku peringatkan, jika tidak kuat, langsung klik BACK! Ini serius, demi keselamatan Anda!_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Nggghhhh…!"

Sakura meringis hebat, tangannya mencengkram kuat telapak tangan Sasuke, hatinya terasa bagaikan disayat ketika pria itu tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun keibaan atas keadaannya.

"Aanngghhh! Sssasuke-_kun_," Sakura terengah, keringat dingin telah bercucuran dari dahi dan membasahi wajahnya. Bukannya iba, pria yang dipanggil Sasuke pun berjengit tak suka ketika namanya disebut.

"Jangan menyebut namaku!" ketusnya, sukses membuat sang isteri hampir menangis mendengarnya. Sakura mengigit bibirnya, mengapa? Mengapa suaminya begitu tega? Lihat wajah tampan itu. Lihat! Tak menunjukan raut prihatin sedikit pun.

"Hiks," Sakura merasa tenaganya sudah habis, "Aku mau mati saja!—hiks." Gumamnya lemah, nelangsa, hatinya bagai dicabik karena sikap datar suaminya di saat-saat seperti ini.

Pandangan kesal Sasuke kini memudar, digantikan helaan napas. Pria itu pun berjongkok dan memperhatikan bagian bawah isterinya. Sebenarnya Sakura malu, bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa bagaikan tersobek, sekarang malah ditatap oleh Sasuke seperti itu.

"Sudah terlihat," gumam Sasuke datar, "Teruslah berusaha."

Sakura tersenyum lemah, meski Sasuke terlihat tak berminat memperhatikannya, tapi hatinya sedikit menyejuk mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "Iya…"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis merasakan jemari Sakura menaut di tangannya. "Boleh aku pinjam, tanganmu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Melihat wajah dan bibir istrinya yang sudah pucat, Sasuke akhirnya sedikit iba, pria itu mengangguk, memberi tatapan '_kau-pasti-bisa_'. Sakura pun memejamkan mata, mengejan keras, berusaha mengeluarkan apa yang sedari tadi mendesaknya hingga tersiksa.

"Sedikit lagi, Sakura…" Sasuke memberi semangat melihat sesuatu yang sudah menyembul di bawah sana, "Ayo! Kau isteriku yang kuat!"

Sakura bersemangat mendengarnya, tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke menyemangatinya. Meski raganya terasa nyaris mati, Sakura terus mengejan.

"NGHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Terus, Sakura!"

"ARRRGH! SSSA-SU-KE-KUN! NGGHHH!"

"Sedikit lagi!"

"NGGHH!"

"Ya! Terus seperti itu!"

"Hufffh… huffhh… huffh…." Sakura mengatur napasnya terburu-buru, segera ia kembali memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan meneruskan perjuangannya. "NGGHHH!"

Sasuke mengecup kening isterinya yang basah, "Rileks, tarik napas—"

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"—buang…"

Sesuai ucapan suaminya, wanita itu membuang napasnya berusaha merilekskan diri. Namun tak lama, karena Sakura merasakan desakan dari perutnya itu kian menyiksa dan mendorong keluar lebih ekstrim.

"ARRRGHHHH!" Teriak Sakura, sambil mencengkram telapak tangan suaminya.

Sepasang suami isteri itu sama-sama meringis hebat. Mereka berbagi kesakitan lewat cengkraman maut tangan Sakura yang seperti meremukan telapak tangan suaminya yang kini meringis lebih sengsara darinya.

"_Gggomenasssai… Annnatahhh…! NGHHH!_" wanita itu berkata disela-sela perjuangannya karena merasa hampir mematahkan telapak tangan suaminya sendiri.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tak apa, teruslah—ARRRRGHH!"

"AAANNGGHHH—"

_Crot! Brushhh—_

"—Oeeek… oeeekk…"

Sakura merasakan lega yang teramat sangat menyeimuti jiwanya. Begitu pula rupa suaminya yang kini sedang membenahi anak rambut Sakura yang menempel di dahi basah itu.

Masih dilatar belakangi suara tangisan bayi milik tetangga sebelah, Sasuke menuntun isterinya untuk turun dari toilet.

"Dah, yuk, cebok dulu." Ajak Sasuke.

Ya, Uchiha Sakura bersikeras buang air besar dengan posisi jongkok di toilet duduk. Alasannya agar bisa maksimal. Sakura yang sudah lemas pun mengangguk serta membersihkan bagian bawah dirinya sementara Sasuke menungguinya di sudut kamar mandi dengan piyama tidur.

Sudah biasa, Sakura membangunkannya tengah malam hanya untuk minta ditemani ke kamar mandi. Ditemani. Benar-benar ditemani. Harus ditemani di dalam kamar mandi. Karena Sakura masih takut mendiami rumah Uchiha yang lumayan besar ini—mengingat pernah terjadi pembantaian di sana.

"Fiuh…" Sakura tersenyum, "Sudah, terima kasih, ya, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

Mereka pun berjalan keluar kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar utama mereka sendiri.

"Apa kubilang, makanlah sayur dan buah-buahan. Agar lancar dan tidak sesakit tadi karena keras."

"Hehe, iya…"

.

.

.

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

Yeuh! Astaga_dragon!_ Apa ini? ==" maaf kalau garing yah. Sekedar ingin melepaskan hasrat yang terkumpul di otak saat sedang berjuang di toilet tadi. Hohoho.


End file.
